For example, upon performing examination of organs with motion such as a heart, it is possible to diagnose abnormal motional state such as calcification of cardiac muscle or infarction of the heart through displaying the measurement result in real time. Imaging and display in real time is now practically applied in images such as two-dimensional tomograms of a heart.
Recently the analysis of organs with motion by 3-dimensional images have been attempted since the form of organs sequentially changes and it is hard to grasp the entire configuration of organs with motion only by 2-dimensional image.
However, construction of a 3-dimensional image of organs with motion requires a large amount of data to be calculated, thus the technique for real-time display has not been established in spite of current state of computers with high-speed calculation.
Given this factor, a work around method has been provided which is for displaying a 3-dimensional image of an organ-region and a cross-section of an arbitrary position side-by-side, obtaining a 3-dimensional configuration of an organ and information of the cross-sectional image, and adding information on the 3-dimensional depth direction on the 2-dimensional image of the cross-sectional image (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-107182